Talk:La Legión de la Gente
Hey dude. I was just wandering if your group had any sort of relations with the Los Hermanos de Sangre? They have sort of the same goals, except that the Los Hermanos de Sangre is a bit more comedic. Weston "Henchmen" Foster (talk) 14:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) While they were not intended to, they most certainly could. They would certainly consider each other brothers in arms, and could fight together, however if they did it would need to be Los Hermanos fighting with the legion as their goal is to conquer the luxurious citadel of La Ciudadela and make it a communist utopia vault and so they wouldn't be open to moving northwards. Interested in collaboration, amigo? Also thank you for including Comancheros in your article, Florida Born 77 (talk) 15:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure. On my page I've mentioned that my group has headed back south to fight in the revolution. If you want, you could edit my page and write up the first encounter between my group and yours and I can do the rest. But, in short, I am quite excited to do a collaboration. Weston "Henchmen" Foster (talk) 18:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Here's my thoughts, if Juan Pepe led Los Hermanos into Mexico near the end of 2280 and found the camp at Cresta Confederada, where the legion stays for the winter then Pancho Mendoza would have no problem taking Los Hermanos and would love to have them for the extra manpower, belief in Marxism, and their firepower. How about using Los Hermanos as the force to lead the battle of Casa Roja? Casa Roja is a pre-war villa on a hill that is eleven miles from La Ciudadela and seven from the Rio Grande. It was heavily defended and marked the border between Rey Cristobol's area and Mendoza's area and is now the base of the legion as they prepare for the final showdown. Los Hermanos would be a valuable force in taking Casa Roja (Which is my next article) and could then be in waiting to help Mendoza in the upcoming offensive which will undoubtedly end the war. I approached Scienceguy who wants to make a new one of those roleplays about making its setting around this conflict be has yet to respond to me, I'm hoping he will since it will let me get my stuff fleshed out and ingratiate me into the community, but that's a tangent. Does that proposal sound good to you? Juan Pepe would be a high ranking officer in the legion due to how valuable his men's assistance could be. Also note that Cresta Confederada is a red rock hilly region that is such a good hide out since it is an endless expanse of caves, crests, circles, and flat plateaus, that make it nearly impossible to find the legion base inside. You want some comedy then how about Los Hermanos running in circles for days before finding the camp or something of that nature. If that sounds good to you then please say so or offer suggestions for refinement. If it's good then I would ask you to write it in on your article and I'll write your men on mine, I don't really want to edit somebody else's article because I don't want the mood or wording or sentence structure that I use to stand out on somebody else's you know? Thanks and good to be working with you, Florida Born 77 (talk) 18:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC)